


Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)

by YoursAlways



Series: NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursAlways/pseuds/YoursAlways
Summary: “Stop wiggling,” Aizawa complained as he tried to get Kagome to settle back down into her previous position. “You’re a terrible pillow.”“Then use one of youractualpillows!”





	Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)

They always seemed to wake up together in a heap after a rough night of hero work; the two of them coming home with just enough energy to strip out of their costumes and collapse into bed. Kagome woke up lying on her back with a weight on her chest. One arm was slung around Aizawa’s shoulders as he used her chest as a pillow and tangled his legs with hers.   
  
Kagome tried to muffle her giggle as she brought up one hand to run through her boyfriend’s hair. The ends tickled over her skin as she brushed and finger-combed enough of it back to reveal Aizawa’s face, more relaxed than usual as he slept.   
  
“Shou,” Kagome spoke softly, rubbing a hand up and down the arm he had wrapped around her waist. The only answer she received was a low grunt. “Shou,” she tried again, a little louder this time. “It’s morning.”   
  
“And?” Aizawa asked, voice rough as he otherwise remained unmoving.   
  
Watching dust motes spiral and twirl in the thin beam of sunlight that managed to slip through a crack in their curtains, Kagome suggested, “Maybe we should get up?” Her answer came in the form of an arm tightening around her middle and legs locking one of hers in place. She wasn’t going anywhere without a struggle. “Come on,” she wheedled as she poked at his shoulder and ran her finger down to trace little patterns across his back. “Don’t you want breakfast? I’m starving.”   
  
Aizawa shook his head, but his eyes flew open when Kagome flinched away with a short shriek.   
  
“Shouta, no!” Kagome squealed when his rough unshaven cheek brushed over her nipple. The stimulating tickle set her to wiggling and laughing as she tried to get away from the source, but the arm pinning her down held strong.   
  
“Stop wiggling,” Aizawa complained as he tried to get Kagome to settle back down into her previous position. “You’re a terrible pillow.”   
  
“Then use one of your  _ actual _ pillows!”   
  
Ignoring her as he wrestled her back into place, Aizawa once again squished his cheek into the soft warmth Kagome’s boob offered. Unfortunately for him, Kagome still had a case of the giggles. “Pillows don’t laugh,” he pointed out.   
  
“Still not a pillow,” Kagome countered with a smile before lifting her head to kiss the top of Aizawa’s head.   
  
As things settled down between them again, they both took the time to simply enjoy the quiet.   
  
Kagome’s fingers ran along seams of muscle and followed scattered scars. She would occasionally give the older hero an extra poke or prod here or there when he twitched or flinched away from more ticklish areas. Her touch was light as she closed her eyes and drew stars and hearts across Aizawa’s back and shoulders, occasionally scratching if he arched up into her touch in silent request.   
  
She let herself enjoy the way his larger hand ran up and down her side, tracing over her ribs, following the dip of her waist and the curve of her hip before teasing over her upper thigh. His hands were rough but incredibly warm against her chilled skin, and she could feel the fading trails of heat left behind everywhere he touched.   
  
They knew every inch of each other, had spent plenty of time mapping out each other’s curves and planes, and Kagome was confident that Aizawa could pinpoint every freckle, dimple, and scar she had even with his eyes closed. She knew because she was positive that she could do the same.   
  
They both lead such busy lives that these quiet moments of down time were always appreciated and they tried to soak up all of it they could. There was never any knowing when it might all end.   
  
Sliding one leg up so she could rub her foot over Aizawa’s calf, Kagome hummed and spoke softly so as not to disturb the peace they’d managed to find again, “We have to get up eventually.”   
  
“But not now,” Aizawa grumbled, taking the one hand of Kagome’s that he could reach and locking their fingers together.   
  
“Why is there always a city or person or  _ something _ that needs saving?” Kagome sighed. “Is it too much to ask that everything be peaceful for a few days so that we can just  _ be _ ?”   
  
“Be what?”   
  
“This,” Kagome answered, lightly squeezing Aizawa’s hand. “Be quiet and soft and peaceful and warm. Together. I like this. Just laying here with you.”   
  
Aizawa hummed and Kagome half expected him to nod again and start their wake-up all over again. And while he did move, it was only slightly to press his lips to her skin in a warm kiss. “This is nice,” he agreed.   
  
“So we’re staying in bed?” Kagome laughed.   
  
“For now,” Aizawa said as he settle back into a more comfortable position and pulled Kagome closer.   
  
“Okay,” Kagome smiled. She could see the appeal of a small nap. The city outside didn’t sound like it was on the brink of collapse and breakfast could be brunch. If she could have a little more softness and warmth with the man tangled up with her, she was glad to take it.


End file.
